Entre mes jambes, mon colonel
by Castielific
Summary: Il se passe des choses sous la surface...


Entre mes jambes, mon colonel.

Auteur: Sganzy

E-mail: pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : pas de Pete

Genre : humour, S/J, NC-15

Résumé : Il se passe des choses sous le surface…

Note de l'auteur : Titre évocateur tentant uniquement à vous faire lire cette fic. Hein ptites vicieuses ! Mais c'est pas du Nc-17…Fin….

Note pour moi-même : Faut vraiment que j'me calme là, j'ai un rendement de fics si élevé en ce moment que même moi j'arrive plus à suivre. Alors si quelqu'un a une occupation miraculeusement occupationnante à me soumettre, qu'il n'hésite pas….Pitié…

Puis si vous avez quelque chose contre la chaleur…et les hormones…suis preneuse !

Cette fic contient des connotations sexuelles pouvant heurter l'innocence des plus jeunes.

S, suppliante: Mon colonel…

J: oui oui deux secondes.

Il observa la surface de l'eau qui arrivait jusqu'au ventre de son major.

J: où?

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

S, fermant nerveusement les yeux: entre mes jambes, mon colonel.

J: oh.

Il se gratta un instant la nuque, puis souffla un grand coup.

J: bon. Quand faut y aller…

Doucement, il plongea sa main légèrement tremblante dans l'eau et agrippa la ceinture de son second. Jack la sentit se tendre et rentrer le ventre. Trop troublé, il eut bien du mal à détacher la boucle et la première goutte de sueur perla sur son front quand, ceci fait, il s'attaqua au bouton du pantalon.

Alors qu'il entreprenait de défaire sa braguette, elle sursauta violemment. Surpris, il releva les yeux vers elle. Les yeux fermée, la mâchoire crispée, elle était anormalement rouge.

S, entre ses dents: dépêchez-vous…

O'neill baissa les yeux vers le pantalon maintenant ouvert et déglutit difficilement en apercevant la petite culotte qui s'offrait à sa vue.

J: j'y vais.

Écartant d'avantage les rebords du pantalon de Sam, il respira profondément, puis, doucement, il glissa sa main tremblante à l'intérieur du vêtement. Souhaitant avoir un meilleur « accès », il s'approcha d'avantage, collant ses épaules contre le tee-shirt humide de Sam. Constatant que son équilibre était assez précaire dans cette position, il passa son bras libre dans le dos de sa partenaire.

De sa main emboutie, il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas frôler la jeune femme, mais autant dire que l'étroitesse de l'espace entre le corps du major et son pantalon rendait la chose pour le moins impossible.

Un coup de vent provoqua du remous dans l'eau, et le dos de sa main frôla, malencontreusement, Le point sensible de la jeune femme. Il se figea en l'entendant gémir.

Soudain à l'étroit dans son propre pantalon, il bénit la surface troublée de l'eau de dissimuler ainsi son état à Carter.

Soufflant pour se calmer, il la sentit frissonner quand la chaleur de son haleine glissa sur la peau de sa nuque, contrastant avec la fraîcheur de l'eau qui y était déposée.

Elle voulait le tuer c'est ça? Qu'il ait une attaque? Parce que si c'était le cas, elle était sur le point de réussir son coup là! Il était au bord de l'apoplexie!

Fermant les yeux un moment, il repartie à la recherche de La bête.

Oui cette maudit bestiole qui s'était invitée dans le pantalon du major Carter alors qu'elle se rafraîchissait…Bon ok, elle ne se « rafraîchissait » pas tout à fait. Disons plutôt que l'arrivée incongrue dans son dos de son supérieur alors qu'elle faisait sa toilette, accroupie au bord de cette étendue d'eau l'avait…déséquilibrée. Et elle avait instantanément basculée tête la première dans l'eau

C'était alors qu'elle houspillait son supérieur sur sa manie de toujours surprendre les gens qu'un ANI s'était infiltré dans le bas de son pantalon de treillis. ANI désignant bien sûr un Animal Non identifié. Mais, étant donné le contact désagréable de l'animal alors qu'il remontait le long de sa jambe, elle en avait déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de serpent et n'avait alors plus osé bouger.

Devant sa soudaine pâleur, le colonel O'neill s'était bien sûr inquiété et n'avait pas tarder à arriver à la rescousse.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait trempé jusqu'à la taille, collé à Samantha Carter, une main plongée dans son pantalon en vu d'en faire sortir cette maudite bestiole.

Malheureusement, le pantalon ouvert de Sam avait beau offrir un meilleur accès à son supérieur, il offrait aussi plus d'espace à l'ANI. Elle retint un nouveau gémissement quand la main de Jack s'insinua entre ses cuisses pour tenter d'attraper l'animal qui avait maintenant atteint l'arrière de son pantalon. Elle bénit l'eau de dissimuler sa soudaine humidité aux doigts farfouilleurs.

Le colonel avait beau tenté de rester le plus décent possible dans ses gestes, la proximité et les fréquents frôlements de ses doigts sur son intimité mettait Sam au supplice, et même l'eau particulièrement fraîche dans laquelle elle était immergée ne parvenait pas à calmer le feu brûlant qui la consumait.

Elle sursauta en sentant le serpent sortir de son treillis pour se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Mais quel vicieux ce…truc!

Remontant le long de sa colonne vertébral, il la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Elle soupira de soulagement en le sentant finalement sortir de son vêtement. Il semblait être parti…

Soudain un autre frisson la parcourut au son d'un grognement guttural. Dans son sursaut, elle avait instinctivement serré les cuisses. Sam sentit son sang bouillonnant lui monter au visage en sentant la main de son supérieur, visiblement coincée entre ses jambes, collée contre son point brûlant.

Elle constata alors le soulèvement plus qu'anarchique du torse de l'homme devant elle, la chaleur de sa respiration rauque caressait la peau fine de sa nuque et elle gémit légèrement. Elle le sentit immédiatement vibrer tout entier contre elle.

J, difficilement: pour l'amour du ciel Carter…

Elle rougit d'avantage en constatant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas libéré sa main. Confuse, elle bondit en arrière et regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle avait beau avoir libéré sa main de l'emprise de ses cuisses, celle-ci était encore coincée dans son pantalon. Emportant son bras avec elle, elle fit perdre l'équilibre au militaire qui bascula sur elle, les faisant tous les deux boires la tasse.

Quand ils ré-émergèrent en crachant, la première chose qu'il fit fut de retirer prestement sa main toujours coincée dans son pantalon.

Il était toujours à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme aux joues rosies et à l'œil pétillant d'une lueur qu'il ne préféra pas identifié. Il baissa les yeux et cessa de respirer à la vue du haut littéralement collé à la peau de Sam. Telle une seconde peau, il ne cachait rien de ses formes plantureuses. Il crut mourir quand une brise fraîche glissa sur eux et que dans un frisson, les tétons de la jeune femme se dressèrent vers lui.

Il déglutit bruyamment, incapable de se détourner de cette vue totalement ensorcelante. Et dire qu'il n'aurait qu'à lever la main…

Il grogna quand, sous l'eau, il sentit la main douce de son major frôler la proéminence de son pantalon. Ne tenant alors plus, il fondit sur elle, manquant de les faire de nouveau plonger sous l'eau. Ses lèvres avides dévorèrent celles de Sam avec une telle passion qu'ils gémirent à l'unisson. Plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure trempée de la scientifique, il approfondit leur baiser dans un grondement guttural.  
Il la voulait.

Aux vues de l'ardeur avec laquelle elle répondit à son étreinte, il ne douta alors plus qu'il était de même pour elle.  
A regret, ils durent se séparer, le souffle court. Jack posa son front contre celui humide et pourtant brûlant de Sam. Il ferma un instant les paupières et devant le désir qu'il lut dans les pupilles bleues qu'il croisa en les rouvrant, il sourit largement.

Heureux. Tout simplement.

Repensant au frôlement équivoque qui avait provoqué cet élan de courage et de passion, son sourire s'agrandit.

J, espiègle: je ne vous savais pas si entreprenante, Carter.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans un geste d'incompréhension.

Jack gémit à la caresse audacieuse qui glissait sur son postérieur.

Il referma les yeux. Dieu que c'était bon d'être là, auprès d'elle. Enfin. Si près d'elle. Leurs corps humides étaient littéralement soudés l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Sam, la serrant d'avantage contre lui. Il frémit quand ses reins se collèrent à ses hanches. Ce simple contact le rendait fou.

Mais il savait qu'il devrait s'en contenter. Quand bien même il la désirait plus que tout en cet instant, il devrait attendre. Encore. Mais si peu par rapport à toutes ces années déjà écoulées dans la frustration…

Alors qu'elle nichait son visage dans son cou, lapant timidement une gouttelette d'eau au creux de sa nuque, il sentit son cœur se gonfler. Cette fois tout serait différent. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'unir ici, sur cette planète étrangère, à quelques mètres à peine du reste de leur équipe…Et pourtant ça y est, c'était un fait: Ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient enfin franchi ce qu'ils croyaient infranchissable. Qu'importerait les conséquences, à présent qu'il l'avait entre ses bras il ne la lâcherait plus pour rien au monde.

Sentant de nouveau ses mains baladeuses sur ses fesses, il laissa échapper un son guttural.

J: Sam…

Elle releva la tête, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau et planta son regard bleuté dans ses noisettes.

S, innocemment: quoi?

Voulant se mettre à hauteur de ses lèvres, elle enlaça son cou de ses deux bras et se rehaussa. Elle frôla sa bouche et lorsque une nouvelle caresse sur ses « six heures » le mit au supplice, il saisit avidement ses lèvres.

Mais il les relâcha bien vite. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se laissent aller. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Mais bon sang qu'elle arrête ça aussi!

Soudain, le colonel O'neill se figea. Jetant un regard ahuris au bras droit de la jeune femme, puis au gauche, puis au visage interrogatif qui le fixait. Il fit rapidement un état de la situation, un calcul…Si Sam avait ses deux mains actuellement au niveau de son cou qu'est ce qui était sur ses…

J, réalisant: Nom d'un chien!

D'un geste, il fit basculer Sam entre ses bras et courut du mieux qu'il put vers la berge. Dans une totale incompréhension, elle se laissa faire. Un léger cri lui échappa quand Jack bascula en avant et que son dos entra plus ou moins violemment en contact avec la terre. A bout de souffle, il resta allongé sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant la bosse de son entrejambe contre ses hanches. D'un léger gigotement, elle la plaça pile là où elle voulait et le sentit grogner.

Elle lui sourit, rayonnante. Dieu que c'était bon de l'avoir enfin contre elle…Sur elle…Et bientôt en elle?

D'un mouvement significatif des reins elle tenta de le sortir de sa léthargie.

J: Sam…pas ici.

Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester quand il était raisonnable. Bon d'accord, Daniel et Teal'c n'était qu'à quelques mètres et ne tarderaient probablement pas à venir voir ce qui les retardaient….Ok, ils étaient sur une planète inconnue, trempés jusqu'aux os, venaient de se faire « attaquer » par une bestiole extra-terrestre…

Elle soupira constatant que plus que jamais, ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le bon moment.

Laissant retomber sa tête en arrière, elle soupira, frustrée.

J: quoiqu'était cette bestiole, je la hais.

Blessé dans sa dignité, il se redressa légèrement. Il venait de se faire plotter par un serpent! Et dire qu'il avait cru que c'était Sam…

S: pas moi.

Le sourire ému qu'elle lui envoya finit de le calmer. Elle leva une main vers ses cheveux grisonnant et les caressa avec une douceur qui le fit frémir. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son dos, jusqu'à plus bas…encore plus bas…

J, malicieux: chouette alors, deux femelles aux mains baladeuses pour moi tout seul!

Elle retira sa main, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant visiblement pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

J: je parlais de ce…truc hein.

S, suspicieuse: ça n'avait pas de mains.

J: eh bien ça ne l'a pas empêcher de me plotter!

Sam rit légèrement, se moquant intérieurement de son élan ridicule de jalousie…contre un animal! Et qui plus est…

S: rien ne dit que c'était une femelle.

J, grimaçant: c'est pas hermaphrodite ces choses là?

S: non et à vrai dire c'est une des espèces les mieux…dotées dans ce domaine.

Il écarquilla les yeux, autant par le fait qu'il se retrouve à parler de la sexualité des serpents alors qu'il était actuellement toujours dans une position plus que…stimulante que par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.  
Ne sachant pas s'il souhaitait réellement continuer sur cette voie, il se contenta de la fixer en plissant le regard. Captant la curiosité dans les yeux de l'homme, Sam rougit légèrement et reprit.

S: A vrai dire…en général, les serpents…

Devant sa gêne évidente, il se troubla.

S: ….possèdent un organe copulatoire double…c'est-à-dire deux…pénis

Est ce que le colonel Carter était réellement en train de lui parler de pénis de serpents?…Enfin…Carter prononçant ce simple mot, quelque soit le contexte, lui ferait sûrement le même effet qu'à cet instant. Soit, une accélération extrême des battements de son cœur.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne là…

Devant la gêne de son second, il ne put cependant retenir un sourire qui la fit frémir.

J, espiègle: le tout n'est pas d'en avoir plusieurs, mais bien de savoir s'en servir, mon major.

Se redressant sur ses avants-bras, il colla d'avantage ses reins contre ceux de la jeune femme et remua légèrement. L'effet fut immédiat, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et frissonna violemment. Se relevant avec un sourire satisfait, il ramassa le P90 qu'il avait laissait au bord de l'eau. Quand il se retourna vers Sam, toujours à terre, il sourit de nouveau devant les éclairs de son regard, signe d'une frustration évidente.

J: et je me ferais un plaisir de vous le prouver dés notre retour sur notre chère terre…Sam.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire ravageur et s'éloigna.

Elle resta sur le sol, encore frémissante de leur étreinte. Heureuse et pourtant diablement insatisfaite. Qu'il ne s'avise plus à lui refaire un coup pareil! Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres encore rougis des baisers de l'homme…Elle ne doutait pourtant pas qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper…le coup.


End file.
